


Unexpected Turn of Events

by CaptainOfDaShip



Category: Future Man (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip
Summary: An unexpected turn of events after episode 4.





	Unexpected Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I had written this last year after the show ended. And now that the 2nd season is coming out in a few weeks I figured I'd put this here. It's not good by any mean I apologize. I think my writing has gotten better, I have tried editing it to the best of my ability. I just didn't have the heart to trash it when there are 0 fanfics with this pair. (And as always I don't own these characters.)

“Who’s up for a charge down?! I’ll take either or both of you.”  
“Your turn this time future man.”   
“What?! I’m not gay!!!”  
“What’s gay?”  
“When two men have sex, or um “charge down” together.”   
“That happens all of the time where we’re from. Hey just think of it as a matter of duty. Didn’t you want to be a part of the team so badly?!”  
“Yeah but not like this! I so didn’t mean like this!”   
“Well do this and I’ll think about including you in our team.”   
“Wait after all I did for you guys I thought it meant we were a team?!”  
“No.”  
“Damn.”   
“Come here Future Man, and help me out.”   
“NO! I’m not gay!”  
“Could’ve fooled me, with how you came all over me when we first met.”   
“That was an accident! I wasn’t expecting you two to come from the future!”   
“Right….”   
“Fine! You know what, It can’t be that bad right?! People do it all the time.” 

Wolf zips down josh’s janitor suit in one swift motion. “Turn around.”   
“Wait wait! I read somewhere you gotta prepare for this first.”   
“Prepare? Well fine hurry it up!”   
Josh finds the lotion next to his gaming chair and quickly pours copious amounts of lotion onto his fingers. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He moves to the bed and gets on his knees. “Can you please look away or get out of the room Tiger?”   
“Why?”   
“Because I’d like some privacy.”   
“Fine I’ll turn around happy?!” 

And he sticks one finger into his hole, and cries. "Oh that hurts so much." He slowly pushed his finger in further feeling the stretch and burn with tears threatening to spill.   
“Come here this is taking forever!” Wolf grabs the lotion and pours it onto his fingers and rams two of his fingers into Josh.   
A shrill scream explodes from Josh. “Oh god what the fuck! Slow down ugh!”   
“You were taking forever!”   
“Well excuse me, I’ve never done anal before!” Then wolf brushed against something inside him that made him moan. He only ever heard of this blissful feeling, he didn’t think it was true.   
“What happened? Are you hurt?”  
“No, the exact opposite. Hit that spot again. I, I think that’s my prostate.”   
On command Wolf curled his fingers.   
“Oh, oh my god fuuuck.”   
“I’m adding a third.’   
“Oh yes oh god. Keep hitting that spot. Oh fuck me!”   
“I am.”   
“Keep going ugh. I need, I need more.”   
“Are you ready enough yet?”  
“Yes, oh god yes!”  
Wolf pulls his fingers out to rub lotion on his hardened cock. Josh gets on all fours practically presenting himself and wolf grazes his hole.   
He slowly pushes in until he bottoms out. “You’re so tight!”   
“Keep hitting that spot from earlier.”   
Wolf picks up his pace and roughly slams into Josh. Pulling beautiful moans out of him.   
“Dont stop!”   
He growls sending wonderful shivers to Josh’s groin. “Never!”   
Then a loud gasp was heard behind them. Even through his state of ecstasy Josh’s curiosity got the better of him and he turned only for his face to pale. 

His mother was at his door shock clearly visible on her face. But shame hadn’t stopped Josh’s body from grinding back into Wolf’s thrusts. She closes the door immediately, but stays long enough to apologize behind it. “I’m sorry Joshy I wanted to say I made some lemonade it’s downstairs when you are ready to talk. I want you to know I love you no matter what.” 

“Thanks mom!” He barely makes out before moaning again. Wolf picks up the pace and Josh feels the heat and pressure coiling in his stomach. His hand slides towards his straining cock but its batted away. And replaced with a rough hand stroking him in pace with the thrusts. At this point Josh had lost all control and moans spilled out of him replacing his ability to speak. Wolf changed angles draping himself over Josh’s back, sinking impossibly deeper. And on instinct Wolf nipped at the small spot where his neck met his shoulder, marking him. Josh let out an even deeper groan that spurred Wolf on. His mouth trailed down his back leaving bites as he went. In some deep feral part of him he knew he was marking his property. With all of the stimulation Josh was teetering on the edge. “Oh god I’m about to come, oh god!” And he comes undone onto his sheets with Wolf close behind him, spilling into him. Josh swears he sees literal stars in his vision. He falls face first onto the bed like a bag of bones, all strength and sanity having left him. 

“Alright are you guys done?! Here clean up!” And she throws the nearest shirt on the floor to them. This shocked Josh out of his post coital bliss.   
“Oh god, I forgot you were there. I’m so sorry.”   
“For what? Now you’re a part of the team.”   
“Um thanks, oh shit I have to talk to my mom!”  
Realization hitting him that his mom not only seen but most likely heard him lose his mind back there. He rushes to clean up and put on some pants, as well as he could. Fear driving every pain filled step. And flies out the door. 

“Wolf turns to Tiger and she stares into his eyes. I know what you’re going to say and it’s ok.”   
“I, I think I love him tiger. That was the best charge I’ve ever had. I feel powerful. I think I marked him. I don’t know how I’m going to stay away from that again.”   
“You did and you’re going to have to, we need him for our mission. You can’t compromise this mission for love. She looks at him with a soft smile. Maybe when we’re all done you can ask him to come back with us.”   
“Maybe….”

///Just downstairs\\\\\

“Mom?! Mom!”  
“Over here honey!”   
“Mom, what you saw upstairs was-“  
“Beautiful and it’s okay Joshy I had my suspicions and you know I love you no matter what.”   
“Thanks mom, but please don’t tell Dad.”   
“Tell me what?” And of course his father who he looked up to had to round the corner just then. He always did have impeccable timing.   
“Joshy and Corey were making love upstairs.”   
“Oh son.” And there it is, the fear that he would be kicked out or worse yet disappointed.   
“I know Dad I’m sorry.”   
“Sorry for what? This means Corey will be a part of the family! We can cook, together!”   
“So both of you aren’t mad or disgusted?” For the second time today he was shocked, and absolutely beaming with happiness.   
“No, and we love you no matter what. Because we’re family.” His Dad turned to look into his wife’s eyes and hugged her both so elated that Josh had found someone. “Diane we’re getting another son!”   
“This is exciting!”

But then he remembered what his Mom had just said earlier, curiosity always getting the better of him. “Wait Mom you said earlier that it’s not surprising? That you had suspicions?”  
“Well you never really talked about girls that much growing up until you started this job. And as a kid you and a neighbor across the street, Sam, were best friends. You were always talking about him, but when he moved away you got so sad.”   
“That’s because my friend left me Mom.”   
“True, but I don’t know there were a lot of little signs and clues over the years. But it’s okay son I approve of him.” She grasped her husband’s hands and repeated. “We approve of him.”   
“Thanks, you guys.” They all group hugged it out like they always do, ever since Josh was old enough to walk. He didn’t know how to tell them it was just a fuck to calm Wolf down. In fact he didn’t have the heart to ruin this moment or their happiness. And the fact that he loved every second of it was a side note. Holy shit, am I bi?! I’m bi!

**Author's Note:**

> I have written a chapter for the last episode of the show but it didn't really fit. I'm gonna try to make it fit into this or make another fic with it. If you think I should add it let me know.


End file.
